Neko
neko is an who has been actively uploading covers since 2008. He prefers covering rock songs, where he showcases his screamo voice. He is known for the English versions of VOCALOID songs that he writes the lyrics for and sings. He often does rock arranges of the songs, he covers. neko is part of a group named "Lunetia" together with Luschka, Yuyoyuppe, Nike, Irojiro and Antei-gata anpanman. neko has also made an independent label named "Tears of Today". As of July 17, 2012, neko started a tumblr blog under the name of nekorillex, where he uploads his songs ReMiXes and updates with his "DJs things". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Lunetia # (Released on October 15, 2009) # Funny party in the Fog (Yuyoyuppe's album) (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # nanoir (nano's album) (Released on March 14, 2012) # Member of PANDISME as the DJ ("turntablist" as said on tumblr) (Announced on October 08, 2012) List of Covered Songs -Male ver.- (2008.01.14) # "sound" (2008.01.21) # "Melt" -English Band ver.- (2008.02.20) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.02.20) # "MELTING" 　(Melt) -English ver.- (2008.03.07) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2008.04.04) # "Stargazer" (2008.04.06) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English Revenge ver.- (2008.06.29) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English Rearrange ver.- (2008.07.04) # "monochroact" (2008.08.23) # "Cantarella" feat. neko and Mike (2008.08.28) # "Fire◎Flower" -English ver.- (2008.08.29) # "Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki " (When the First Love Ends) feat. neko and Luschka (2008.12.25) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.01.05) # "God Knows..." (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OP) (2009.01.08) # "Hope" (2009.01.31) # "South North Story" feat. neko, Hanatan and Montea (2009.02.02) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) feat. neko and Luschka (2009.02.09) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2009.04.03) # "2" -English ver.- (2009.05.05) # "World is Mine" (2009.05.21) # "heavenly blue" -English ver.- (2009.05.25) # "You and beautiful world" (2009.07.19) # "Inside my heart" feat. neko and Yuyoyuppe (2009.10.08) (Original) # "Tower" (2009.12.04) # "AGAINST" feat. neko and Ten (2009.12.24) # "The Solar Tribe from Mizonokuchi" (Tentai Senshi Sunred OP) -Piano ver.- feat. neko and Luschka (2010.01.02) # "Just Be Friends" -Mint Edition- (2010.01.04) # "Garnet" (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo ED) feat. neko and Mike (2010.01.21) # "7/8" (2010.02.03) # "Final Reason" (2010.04) # "Putting aside, Thinking aloud" (Human(re)) (2010.04.13) # "Fire Flower" -Rock Guitar ver.- (2010.04.13) # "the wind of flowers" feat. Lunetia (2010.05.05) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.06.05) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragment) (2010.07.01) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragment) -Band ver.- (2010.07.23) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.07.28) # "Mitsubachi" -Hardcore arrange- (2010.08.08) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.14) # "COIN" (2010.09.22) # "Lovers via headphones" (Original) (2010.12.11) # "cry" feat. neko and Vin (2010.12.03) # "Leia" (2011.01.03) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of Love/Killing) (Parody of Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.22) # "WORLDUNITE" (Original) (2011.04.30) (YouTube only) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) feat. neko and Nano (2011.06.21) # "SDX PINKBALL RUSHHOUR" -Piccoli arrangement medley ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Remember" (2011.08.30) # "Waltz Of Anomalies" (2011.11.06) # "PONPONPON" -Screamo Arrange ver.- feat. neko and Luschka" (2011.12.08) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. neko and Nano 2012.02.10) # "The Red Moon" (2012.02.21) # "musique" (Original) (2012.04.21) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.06.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. Luschka and neko (chorus) (2012.06.02) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -English ver.- (2012.12.03) }} Discography For Lunetia albums see here Gallery |Neko_Nano.png|neko and nano as seen in "Aimai Elegy" }} Trivia * His English pronunciation and diction is very good as he lived in Canada before he went back to Japan. * He prefers screaming over singing as he's more confident about being in tune when screaming. * He is part of the band PANDISME as a turntablist. * In Lunetia's ECILA album all the song titles, and the album's title itself are reversed. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Mixi Community * Official Site * tumblr * Soundcloud Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Translyricists Category:Lunetia Category:Completed Pages